A Man and a Woman
by Faethin
Summary: The hero is gone, but he still remembers the woman he loves; and they meet perhaps in dreams. To Claudia. ML


**A. N. As some might notice, I'm currently in the process of learning how to dismantle an atomic bomb… **

"Little sister, don't you worry about a thing today."

"But you're telling me that you'll be away for some days, and you won't even tell me why that is."

"Castle business. Though I know it may take a few days, I say again: don't worry. It's nothing of great matter.

"Of course I believe you."

"Then why have you asked me three times in the last few hours when would I return?"

"Can't a friend ask another friend about his doings?"

"Of course she can. It's just that it might seem strange to do it so many times in such a short while."

"You know I always worry when you leave. Well, that, and that I always get bored with the same things to do about the ranch."

"That's as good as saying that you like it when I come round to lend a hand."

"Well, let me think about it… Of course I like it! You're my friend, or at least I hope so."

"Come now! I don't know how you can have the slightest doubt about that."

"No, I guess I shouldn't."

A pause.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm not sure. I've been noticing lately that you seem somewhat sad about something."

"I've noticed that myself; and that's as good as saying that I don't know myself as well as I'd like."

"You know that I love you."

"Perhaps I do."

"Then perhaps it's got nothing to do with it."

"Perhaps it does."

"You also know that I'm not good at riddle-talk."

"Yet you have sometimes quite deep thoughts about things."

"It's the age. One's not a lad all summer long."

"Have I been on your mind when you ponder about?"

"Of course you have, along all of your words concerning my growing a beard."

"It makes you look like an old man."

"That's not true."

"Well it does make you look older."

"I think my fair lady forgets to remember that I'm no longer twenty years old."

"I do, and sometimes I miss those times. I think I was prettier then."

"Yea, perhaps you were."

"You were not supposed to agree with me on that!"

"But what can I do? You were _pretty_ then. Of course, you're _beautiful_ now, and being pretty and being beautiful are two very different things."

"Are they now?"

"Sure they are. When you're young, fresh and jolly, you're pretty; when you're mature, quiet, jolly and happy, you're beautiful."

Another pause.

"What about her?"

"Who?"

"The Queen. Is she beautiful?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"The need to know as the jealous lass I am."

A sigh.

"I think you know what I would answer."

"No, I think you'd try to sneak away with a witty answer thus leaving my question as it is."

"That's not so at all. You know I believe she's beautiful also."

"Perhaps I do."

"But I love her as the true friend she is. You are much more than that."

"But you do love her, and though I know that you love me, I can't help but to wonder about how much she loves you in turn."

"Only true love can keep beauty unspoiled."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I think that she is beautiful, I would never take the chance."

"What chance?"

"Of losing your love to find a bit of romance with another."

Yet another pause.

"But I can't quit thinking about it. You say that you don't love her as you love me, but what if she does love you that way?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I think about this. But I hope with all my heart that she hasn't come to that yet. I think, anyway, that her role as a Queen would never allow her to take such a husband."

"You can run from love, but if it's really love it'll find you."

"I know, no matter how fast or nimble you might be."

"No matter, it'll catch you by the heel."

"Well, at least she can say that she has loved someone."

"You can't be numb for love, even if she is pained because of somebody; the only real pain is to feel nothing at all."

"But we stray."

"We do."

He held her in his arms.

"How can you still doubt that we're friends?"

"How silly of me."

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do. And do you?

"Red haired girl across the square, on Hyrule Castle Town."

"Singing."

"I must say that I had my mind on other things at the time, but I did think you were a cute girl."

"Even if you had only seen Kokiri children by then."

"But time passes and we got older."

"Twice"

"And then peace made us all into what we are now. But peace had a great cost."

"And your going to the castle for days is part of it, I guess."

"A small part of it, but indeed it is."

"How I wish I could come with you."

"And how I wish you could come with me."

"Why can't I?"

"Because the matters are between the Queen and I."

"What if I stay at the inn?"

"For four days? Your father would smite the soul out of me when we come back."

"So it is four days?"

"At the least."

Another sigh and the last pause.

"I'll miss you."

"So will I."

"You are so sweet."

"And you look so beautiful tonight."

But then I woke up and everything vanished just as the blessed dream it was. I would never be sure I did rue my having those dreams when I knew it was quite impossible to see her again. Perhaps anger and bliss are as different as the sun and the moon. I fell for her, and she watched it happen; and now every day, day by day, (or more important, night by night) I remember, for I knew, I watched it all come into place and she held my hands to listen to what I had to say. Nothing else. But there are times when I see her again, when she appears before me as a ghost; yet she is no ghost, for I can touch her, and I can kiss her, and there is not much between the quenching of my desire and another lost hope of never lying beside her. She is my rightful wife and so it is rightful my desire. But beyond that, to speak with her again of nothing of great matter breaks my heart every night.

Little sister, I been sleeping in the streets again, like a stray dog. The world and its realms are like a huge city, but I can only be home with you, and so I always sleep outside, no matter where I lie. I meet the people, I see their homes, I see men and women, and I see love. You were so right, so right: it catches you by the heel. Wherever I am I feel its grip. And there are no words, and I can find no cursed words to say it out loud. Keep your love under your will, for that is the only thing one can do when it crashes above you. Do you still love me? Perhaps you keep my memory yet you have moved on with your life. That may be so, and I would never blame you for it. But I would lie if I didn't say that I hope you haven't done so. Doubt and weariness are always on my mind.

Little sister, I've been trying to feel complete again, but you're gone and so is all my hope. I miss you and that's like saying that you're pretty, perhaps as foolish as that. But I can't help but to ask myself if my hope really is as far away as you are. I read it once, in an old book of poetry, _the soul needs beauty for a soul mate. When the soul wants, the soul waits._ If the soul waits, perhaps it has not lost all hope. Perhaps I still hope to find you again. For love, faith, fear and desire, and all the things that keep us within our hearts, I believe we will meet again, perhaps never before each other, but who knows? There is always much unknown in the mysterious distance between a man and a woman.

_You'll see._


End file.
